Admin Appreciation Month 2016!
Well, I am Firey's funeral-planner!! So I thought of making a spoof about Firey's funeral, then I thought about making a Thank-You-Firey-for-Being-Awesome thing, then I thought, if I'm gonna do that, why not make an admin appreciation day? Then i realized, timezones and all, that would be hard. So I officially make December Admin Appreciation Month!! Everyone can leave a message! Don't forget to add your siggie! Arti: Hey Arti!! I don't know you, but apparently you're great!! Hope you come back one day, just to talk, and I'm sure all your old friends would love that. Please don't be dead. Our memories live in our [[:Shaded|'brains']] , but we try so hard to move them to our [[:Don't Climb High|'hearts']] HOI! Okay I don't know you very well but you sound AWESOOMME!! It would be super cool if you'd come back one day and meet all the new users, we would love to get to know another awesome admin! �� Spoopy Moo! �� Hi Arti! I've never known yah before, but we're certified geniuses buddies, and I love that white tiger avatar :3 Falling, falling, and I'm crying, crying † And I love, love you Heya, Arti! I've never known you, so I don't know much about you, but everyone who does know you says you're amazing! I hope you come back one day! :3 ☀ -- Admin Appreciation Month: December! -- ☀ 23:24, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Hey Arti! i never got to know you well but i bet you were a great admin hope you come back sometime! I am Fire I am Free Rainy: Rainy you're awesome and you have a crazy cute bunny pic on your talk page and you're the queen of bunnies so I must bow down to you and call you one of the best admins ever <3 Our memories live in our [[:Shaded|'brains']] , but we try so hard to move them to our [[:Don't Climb High|'hearts']] RAINY you are awesome! You are a really cool person and your stories are amazing and I personally really admire you!! And we've never spoken before but you're cool and I'd love to get to know you �� Spoopy Moo! �� Hai Rainy! I love your songfics, like HOW CAN ANYONE IGNORE THEM??? Also, you are an awesome bear + a fan of... ALL THE BRIGHT PLACES Falling, falling, and I'm crying, crying † And I love, love you Hi Rainy! Since I don't know you very well (I wish I did!), all I can say is: THANK YOU!!!!!!! :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 ☀ -- Admin Appreciation Month: December! -- ☀ 23:24, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Firey: Firey you're awesome too and I hope Oregon doesn't kill you and I hope you see this when you come back Our memories live in our [[:Shaded|'brains']] , but we try so hard to move them to our [[:Don't Climb High|'hearts']] Firey, you. Are. Awesome! Ok I need to find another word that isn't awesome. You're an amazing writer and coder and you are pure magnificent. Seriously, I think you're made out of cool. �� Spoopy Moo! �� FIREY, YOU wereARE MY LIFE SAVER. Why? You answered tons of my questions, kept coding sigs for me, and DIDN'T get irritated. HOW?! Also, I love Beauty. AMBERFROST IS KEWL Falling, falling, and I'm crying, crying † And I love, love you Hi, Firey, the one of great fanfictions! Seriously, they're amazing. Besides that, you organized the commenting challenge back in July! Thank you! ☀ -- Admin Appreciation Month: December! -- ☀ 23:24, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Wetty: Wetty ACK WHY DO I BARELY KNOW YOU??? But you're an admin of the wiki, and the wiki is amazing, so obviously because of your contribution, you are even amazinger. Happy Admin Appreciation Day! Our memories live in our [[:Shaded|'brains']] , but we try so hard to move them to our [[:Don't Climb High|'hearts']] okAY BUT YOU'RE PRETTY COOL WETTY! Idk why I don't know you very well but I've stalked your profile (lowkey haha) and you seem very very very cool! I'd love to talk to you! :D �� Spoopy Moo! �� Ello Wetty. I am Lyrix. Do I need a formal introduction? Nah, you were the one who introduced me to Tumblr (ur profile lol) and now I finally realize why do I need it - so people don't mess with my pronouns. xD Falling, falling, and I'm crying, crying † And I love, love you Hia. Even though you don't edit much, I'm still grateful to you and all the other admins for EVERYTHING you do. Thank you! ☀ -- Admin Appreciation Month: December! -- ☀ 23:24, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Brighty: Brighty your cat is adorable and you're wonderful and I have no words other than "BRIGHTY YOU'RE AWESOME" Our memories live in our [[:Shaded|'brains']] , but we try so hard to move them to our [[:Don't Climb High|'hearts']] HAI BRIGHTY! Okay you're a magnificent person and when I've spoken to you on Chat you were really nice and you are really nice and awesome. <3 �� Spoopy Moo! �� Brights! Hi, my friend. Who uses they/them. I will not mess up your pronouns! Anyways, what was your cat's name again? I only remember dead Olive, sorry. Byt Canada is awesome and I need to try maple syrup! Falling, falling, and I'm crying, crying † And I love, love you Aaaand another admin who I barely know, so... HAPPY ADMIN APPRECIATION MONTH!!! ☀ -- Admin Appreciation Month: December! -- ☀ 23:24, December 4, 2016 (UTC) (does anyone else notice that every admin's name ends with the "ee" sound? -Dogfood) (IKR!! -Moo) (IKR DOGFOOD -Lyrix) (Huh. That's true. I never realised that! :D -Loki)